


The Life and Death of Rumpelstiltskin

by TesalionLortus



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Character Death, F/M, Gen, arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6517156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesalionLortus/pseuds/TesalionLortus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first cycle of Rumple's character and amazing Robert Carlyle's performance.</p><p>It was supposed to be "Goodbye Rumpelstiltskin" video, yet it was not definitive end for him. But the video still serves its purpose of exposing character’s dedication and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Life and Death of Rumpelstiltskin




End file.
